


Ternyata...

by CounterChloe



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bomat lah nih ada penpik, Crack Fic, Gen, Hari sekolah woi, Udh jam 12 malem ya Allah seharusnya saia tidur
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterChloe/pseuds/CounterChloe
Summary: Pete masuk ke kamar Patrick dan... inilah yang ia temukan?





	Ternyata...

**Author's Note:**

> Udh malem. Chloe harusnya tidur nich. Tp otaknya ada ide penpik jadi ya gitu. Padahal besok senin huhuhu

Sudah malam padahal. Tapi kamar Patrick masih menyala lampunya. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur.

Karena penasaran, Pete mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada balasan. Ia mengetuk lagi. Masih tidak ada balasan. Dari dalam kamar terdengar suara musik yang kencang. Mungkin itulah mengapa Patrick tidak mendengar ketukan di pintunya.

"Patrick? Tricky? Hey, ayolah. Tolong buka pintumu." Pete menggedor-gedor pintu Patrick. Masih tidak ada balasan. Dengan terpaksa Pete mendorong pintunya.

Patrick sedang duduk di kasur dengan laptop di pahanya. Musiknya memang keras. Tapi bahasanya... Pete tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh penyanyinya. Ia melihat lagu yang sedang Patrick dengarkan.

Alangkah terkejutnya Patrick ketika ia menemukan Pete di dalam kamarnya. "Pete! Astaga, kau sedang apa di kamarku?!"

Pete terdiam sementara, lalu mengeluarkan tawaan yang sama kencang dengan musik yang diputar oleh Patrick.

"Oh astaga, Patrick!! Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai mereka!" kata Pete sambil tertawa.

Muka Patrick memerah. "A-aku tidak suka mereka! Aku hanya mendengarkan apa yang didengarkan oleh anak jaman sekarang! Oh, tutup mulut, Wentz."

_I modeun geon uyeoni aninikka_   
_Unmyeongeul chajanaen durinikka_   
_DNA~_

Patrick. Mendengarkan. BTS.

Pete masih tertawa kencang. "Patrick! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, loh. Patrick Stump, mendengarkan boyband K-Pop, BTS. Ya Tuhan. Beritahu aku, siapa biasmu di BTS?"

"PETER!"

Patrick mengambil benda terdekat yang bisa digapainya, yaitu remot TV, dan melemparnya ke arah Pete. Remot tersebut mengenai kening Pete dan Pete mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ow, Trick! Kenapa kau melakukan itu kepada sahabatmu?"

Patrick mendengus kesal. "Lain kali diamlah kalau kau kusuruh diam. Aku tidak ngefans atau apapun sama BTS. Aku hanya suka lagu-lagunya. Sekarang, pergilah dari kamarku! Aku ingin ketenangan."

Pete pergi keluar dari kamar Patrick dengan rasa sakit di mukanya. Mungkin lebih baik jangan mengusik Patrick lain kali.

**Author's Note:**

> Song : DNA - BTS
> 
> Btw Chloe juga suka loh sm BTS /ga ada yg nanya mba-
> 
> (Biasnya sih Jungkook hehe)


End file.
